


100 prompts ( KnockOut )

by Lemon_Lush



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Lush/pseuds/Lemon_Lush
Summary: A 100 themes prompt challenge featuring KnockOut of transformers.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out (Transformers), Dead End/Knock Out (Transformers), Knock Out (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. The challenge

Sooo...

I'll be using the prompt list I found [here](https://www.deviantart.com/ribonsnlace/journal/100-Theme-Fanfiction-Challenge-229521749). I won't actually be following the rules that come with the prompt list. I'm kind of doing my own thing with it. This is just to practice writing with KnockOut more often and explore my version of his past. I can't promise every character is going to be perfectly in character.

Also I'm fully aware that the proper way to spell his name is Knock Out. I just prefer typing KnockOut. It is a tiny silly thing, but the space pisses me off for some reason.

There will be content warnings at the beginning of the chapter when it applies. However, do be warned dark topics will be brought up... possibly often.

**P R O M P T L I S T**

1\. Introduction--- completed  
2\. Love---  
3\. Light---  
4\. Dark---  
5\. Seeking Solace---  
6\. Break Away---  
7\. Dream---  
8\. Innocence---  
9\. Drive---  
10\. Breathe Again---  
11\. Memory---  
12\. Insanity---  
13\. Misfortune---  
14\. Smile---  
15\. Silence---  
16\. Illusion---  
17\. Blood---  
18\. Rainbow---  
19\. Gray---  
20\. Fortitude---  
21\. Vacation---  
22\. Mother Nature---  
23\. Cat---  
24\. No Time---  
25\. Trouble Lurking---  
26\. Tears---  
27\. Foreign---  
28\. Sorrow---  
29\. Happiness---  
30\. Under the Rain---  
31\. Flowers---  
32\. Night---  
33\. Expectations---  
34\. Stars---  
35\. Hold My Hand---  
36\. Fairy Tale---  
37\. Eyes---  
38\. Abandoned---  
39\. Water---  
40\. Rated---  
41\. Teamwork---  
42\. Standing Still---  
43\. Dying---  
44\. Two Roads---  
45\. Heaven---  
46\. Family---  
47\. Creation---  
48\. Childhood---  
49\. Stripes---  
50\. Breaking the Rules---  
51\. Sport---  
52\. Deep in Thought---  
53\. Keeping a Secret---  
54\. Tower---  
55\. Waiting---  
56\. Danger Ahead---  
57\. Sacrifice---  
58\. Kick in the Head---  
59\. No Way Out---  
60\. Rejection---  
61\. Beautiful---  
62\. Magic---  
63\. Do Not Disturb---  
64\. Multitasking---  
65\. Horror---  
66\. Traps---  
67\. Playing the Melody---  
68\. Hero---  
69\. Annoyance---  
70\. 67%---  
71\. Obsession---  
72\. Mischief Managed---  
73\. I Can't---  
74\. Are You Challenging Me?---  
75\. Mirror---  
76\. Broken Pieces---  
77\. Test---  
78\. Drink---  
79\. Starvation---  
80\. Words---  
81\. Pen and Paper---  
82\. Can You Hear Me?---  
83\. Heal---  
84\. Out Cold---  
85\. Spiral---  
86\. Seeing Red---  
87\. Food---  
88\. Pain---  
89\. Through the Fire---  
90\. Triangle---  
91\. Drowning---  
92\. All That I Have---  
93\. Give Up---  
94\. Last Hope---  
95\. Advertisement---  
96\. In the Storm---  
97\. Safety First---  
98\. Puzzle---  
99\. Solitude---  
100\. Relaxation---


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KnockOut gets his dogs.

“I have a gift for you.” When Shockwave finally speaks his tone is flat and drawn out. It is only the time that KnockOut has spent with his mentor that allows him to pick up the hesitation, the careful way he chooses his wording. It is worry that should fill him, but it is only curiosity that bubbles up. 

“Oh,” KnockOut purrs with laughter. “A gift, for little ol’ me? You’ve never exactly been sentimental, old man.” He smiles, that charming smile. All fake, but it is pretty and easy to fall for. Shockwave knows this smile well, how easily it can pull in those of a lesser mind. The damage that KncokOut can do with only that smile was astounding, and Shockwave was counting on it.

“The project is failing, I must focus my resources elsewhere. There is no mech better to release it to.” He offers his old student a datapad. There is truthfully no other he would leave this work too, no other he could see saving the project. KnockOut had studied under him, was his assistant. He knows the medic’s work well. 

KnockOut fixes him with a look, brow ridges raised. There is a question in his optics but he does not speak it aloud. Gently, a surgeon’s practiced touch, he takes the datapad. The way he holds it makes it look weightless in his servo.

On the screen are five mechs, none of which KnockOut can recognize individually. It is the name sitting at the top which he knows. PROJECT: MENASOR sits at the top in bold white letters. Rumors had long ago reached him, as they always do, of the combiner. A weapon to be released onto the field, then get out of his range as quickly as possible. He was originally meant to be the Decepticon’s ultimate weapon. KnockOut isn’t surprised that he’s been considered a failure after what he’s heard.

Five cold-constructed speedster frames which combine into the ruthless Menasor. The two legs, Breakdown and Wildrider are of heavier builds. It is not enough, KnockOut suspects, and a quick glance of the file’s medical portion supports this. There were signs of damage he recognized as being caused by the weight they’re attempting to support. It seemed the only one faring well was Motormaster, the largest of the team and apparently the leader. 

At the bottom were listed various mechs who had worked on the project. All of Menasor’s previous handlers were labeled as deceased. Two medics and a soldier. Two killed by the gestalt’s rampage, the last pulled apart by Wildrider and Drag Strip. Beyond that were several medics and lab assistants, all of which were also labeled as deceased. It seemed Shockwave was the only one to survive this project. It was suicide to accept. 

He fixes Shockwave with a skeptical look. While flattered that his old mentor would entrust the project to him, it also felt as if he were just being handed the old man’s failure. The scraps that he had deemed unworthy of his time. “I almost feel like you’re attempting to get rid of me. Scared I’m going to surpass you?” KnockOut smirks, deciding to tease the very unamused Shockwave.

“Hardly. You will fail to surpass me, you are incapable of such. You allow your emotions to control you.” Shockwave gestures down the hall, where KnockOut assumes the team is being kept. “The project is too volatile. Incapable of being controlled, the weapon has become a liability.”

“So you’re hoping-”

“It is my calculation,” Shockwave interrupts. “That you are capable of saving this project.”

“And should I fail?” KnockOut questions, returning his attention to the file. Gazing at the faces of the five mechs on the Stunticon team. 

“Then they shall be decommissioned.” Torn apart, melted down. Their components being fuel for yet another attempt, another project.

KnockOut considers the challenge presented to him. In order to save this project there was work to be done, but he could see the promise offered here. He’d have to practically break them down and rebuild them. “Restrictions?”

“There are none, so long as you salvage the project. They are yours to do with as you like.” KnockOut falls back into silence, and Shockwave allows his former student the time he desires to weigh his options. It is not a light task, and he is aware of this. While he calculates the percentage as being small, KnockOut may still lose his life. The medic is hard to predict, but he had come to understand the core of his behavior. The thing that dictates all that KnockOut does. Self-preservation beyond all else, he would not allow the gestalt to kill him.

This is of course if he accepts, but Shockwave predicts that he will. Should the project be turned into a success, however small, it will cement his place once more in the higher command of the Decepticons. Prove his worth as an officer once more. This all benefits Shockwave, of course. KnockOut’s performance reflects on him. Further if the gestalt becomes a viable weapon under his control, he is also assured that the weapon will stay faithful to the Decepticon cause. Removing several difficult factors in deploying Menasor.

Just as Shockwave, KnockOut only served one master. Where he served pure logic, KnockOut bent a knee only to himself. The Decepticon cause served them both, and therefore they would serve it. For as long as they found use of it. This assured him that Menasor would remain in Decepticon hands. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Are you going to show me my new pets, or not?” KnockOut laughs, and it is a cruel sound. Warm and flavored with venom. The wheels are already turning, and he’s excited to get to work. It was such a lovely opportunity for a break in the monotony of his field work. 

Shockwave nods, turning to lead KnockOut down the hall. A large door stands bearing the same symbol he’d seen on the Stunticon’s file. Within he heard he could hear the group. Muffled screaming, and hysterical laughter. For the briefest of moments, KnockOut reconsiders. Shockwave, however, does not hesitate. The door slides open with a small click once he unlocks it.

The sight that greats KnockOut as he steps into the room is that of Motormaster pining Wildrider to the floor. Who cackles and spits in response to the harsh words and servos of his leader. He waits patiently for them to settle. It is Breakdown who notices him first, orange optics wary and trained on KnockOut. 

He’s so small, and beautiful. Breakdown can hardly believe the mech standing in the doorway, shadowed by the terrifying form of Shockwave. KnockOut looks so fragile. Despite that he stands there without fear. A smile on his lips, it is beautiful but something about it scares him. His gaze meets Breakdown’s and the stunticon cannot help himself from jumping. Pulling in closer to Dead End who finally looks up from the datapad he’d been reading on. 

The smile KnockOut wore was a true smile, cold and cruel. Just as Shockwave thought, he had taken an immediate liking to the chaos. 

“What a mess you’ve given me,” He chuckles, words falling into an amused purr. His mentor remains silent. Shockwave only watches the scene before him.

KnockOut steps further into the room, only small another step. Clapping his servos together, and this is enough to gather the attention of the other three stunticons finally. 

“My name is KnockOut,” his words are honey sweet. “As of now, you boys are mine.”


End file.
